


The Spaces Inbetween (Don't Exist When I'm With You)

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic Con 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces Inbetween (Don't Exist When I'm With You)

"But I don't want you to go," Claudia says. She's sitting on the bed in her bra and panties, the clothes she'll at some point be slipping into still hanging up in the closet. She looks up at Ben with the poutiest expression in her arsenal, the one she's used so many times before.

Yeah, it still gets him. But he makes a show of rolling his eyes. "Honey, I got a flight to catch. You know I can't be late."

She huffs and flops back against the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her hair is a mess still, falling everywhere against the rumpled sheets.

He picks up his cell phone and checks the time. Really, packing didn't take quite as long as he'd thought...

He puts his jacket across the back of the chair and walks over to the bed, leaning against it with his knees straddling hers. She grins up at him and holds out her arms. "One more goodbye kiss?"

"Okay, but I really don't have time for more than a kiss." His eyes trail down her chest, her lacy pink bra, the matching panties. She bought them for him, she told him an hour before as she took her time putting them on while he lay in bed watching.

She sits up, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her lips against his. "Just one kiss. A tiny one... one... little..."

Claudia's voice fades, muffled by his mouth opening on hers, his tongue sliding between her lips. It's one of those good, soul deep kisses, the kind that stay with him for weeks afterward. He shifts forward and they both lose balance, tumbling to the side. He ends up with a mouthful of her hair, and her laughing body plastered to his. He sputters and shakes his head, his hand resting on her hip. "I see how it is. This is your evil plan to keep me here."

"Yes." She mock growls and rolls on top of him, her hands against his forearms. "You can't leave. I've got you and I'm going to keep you here foreve-eee!"

She shrieks as he sits up, moving quickly to scoop her into his arms. "Oh no, whatcha gonna do now, little girl?"

She pouts at him again, and lays her head against his shoulder. Her fingers come up to play with the collar of his button-up. "I miss you."

He kisses her forehead. "I know, baby. I miss you, too. But we're gonna see each other next month. And the month after that."

She sighs, and pushes off of his lap to stand. "And what about after that?"

He gets to his feet, too, and straightens his shirt. Another glimpse at his watch tells him that he's used up all of his free time. He moves close to her and rubs his thumb against her bottom lip. "We'll see each other after that, too. I promise, we'll work something out. We're not going another six months, Claud. This was too long."

She nods, giving him a wavering smile. She kisses him again, short and close-mouthed. "Go catch your plane. Send me a text message when you get home."

"How 'bout I just call instead?" He kisses her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth. It's ridiculous, how much he doesn't want to leave her right now.

"Or that." She steps back and gives him a playful shove. "Now go."

"Okay." He grabs his jacket and makes sure he has his cell phone. "See you next month."


End file.
